Grids to reduce scatter in x-ray images are essential to medical diagnostic radiography. Current grids align layers of dense material (lead) between spacers of light material, usually aluminum. This spacing material absorbs primary radiation, which is particularly objectionable in low energy (e.g. mammographic) and extended exposure (e.g. fluoroscopic) applications. In addition, the spacer material becomes an additional source of scattered radiation. SDD has coupled dramatic advances made in fiber optics and microchannel plate technology into a unique 2-dimensional (vs. current linear grids) x-ray grid with truly non-absorbing air-core spacers. With the aid of a Phase I SBIR grant, SDD designed, fabricated, and tested small sections of this grid material. Results verified the feasibility and significant advantages of this novel approach. The proposed Phase II effort will permit development of full-sized mammographic and fluoroscopic grids, for direct comparison with existing units. We have determined in a market study that the annual recurring U.S. grid market for mammographic, radiographic/fluoroscopic, mobile intensifier, and vascular applications exceeds 5 million dollars. Clearly a device which leads to improved image contrast and lower patient dose offers significant benefits to the medical profession, and should enjoy considerable financial success.